


Min mester

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office, Sweet Talk, coach kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait voir ça, qui pouvait prendre soin de lui. Ole pensait vraiment ce qu’il avait dit plus tôt : Paul méritait vraiment tout ce qu’il y avait de plus beau, de meilleur. Et il ferait en sorte qu’il l’ait, parce que c’était son rôle de coach et que Paul était son champion.





	Min mester

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas vraiment d'explications pour ça. C'est logique, inévitable et j'aime le Bottom!Paul, ok? Ne me jugez pas.

Après avoir donné la composition contre Reading pour la FA League, Solskjaer demanda aux dix-huit joueurs sélectionnés de rester une heure de plus pour s’entraîner encore. Il savait qu’il avait fait des déçus, mais c’était l’occasion de mettre sur le terrain des gars qu’il n’avait pas encore pu observer en jeu.

Les non-titularisés pour la rencontre le saluèrent, dirent aurevoirs à leurs coéquipiers en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour le match du surlendemain. Ole rigola en voyant Jesse prendre Marcus dans ses bras pour lui transmettre tout son talent, sa motivation et son amour malgré la distance.

Ole n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si ces deux joueurs étaient vraiment en couple ou faisaient ça pour amuser la galerie, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas ; ce n’était pas son problème, du moment que qu’ils savaient différencier leurs vies personnelles et professionnelles, il ne dirait rien.

Il préféra se concentrer sur eux et ne pas croiser le regard flamboyant d’un certain milieu offensif. Hors de questions qu’il ait droit à une scène maintenant, même si ça allait être incontournable. Après quelques plaisanteries des autres, Jesse consentit à rentrer ; même Ole se doutait que les deux joueurs allaient passer la nuit ensemble.

Mais concentrons-nous, d’accord ? Ole avait un travail à faire et apprenait les ficelles du métier avec ses joueurs, ainsi que les autres membres du staff. C’était bon de se sentir autant entouré et soutenu, comme à la vieille époque où il était de ceux à courir sur le terrain.

Après avoir revu différentes tactiques et travailler leur technique, les joueurs furent libérés avec un peu de retard par rapport à l’heure indiquée, mais c’était la partie la plus facile. Sur la route du vestiaire, il leur rappela à tous de bien se reposer, Lukaku fit une blague vaseuse sur Rashford et Lingard, provoquant l’hilarité générale.

Ole tapota gentiment l’épaule de Marcus, puis continua vers son bureau ; la partie difficile allait commencer. Si ce n’était pas maintenant, ce serait à leur prochaine altercation et Ole n’avait aucune envie de trainer ce poids plus longtemps que nécessaire. De la lumière passait sous la porte, signe que quelqu’un était bien à l’intérieur en train de l’attendre. Avec un soupir, il entra et ne fut pas surpris de voir son numéro Six assis à sa place.

-Tu n’es pas coach, Pogba.

Le joueur leva un regard froid vers lui, mais obéit à l’ordre sous-jacent en même temps que Solskjaer fermait derrière lui. Paul s’appuya contre le bureau côté invité, en face de lui, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi ?

Ole n’était pas surpris par la question qui exigeait clairement une réponse. Avec assurance, il marcha jusqu’à Paul pour se tenir dans son périmètre, comme il parlait :

-Je veux connaître mon équipe, je dois savoir avec qui jouer, ce que vous avez tous dans le ventre pour constituer de meilleures combinaisons.

La colère dans le regard de Paul ne changea pas, seul le creux entre ses sourcils augmenta. Ole n’aimait pas le voir dans cet état, n’aimait pas le savoir autant mal à cause de ses décisions, mais il était l’entraîneur, c’était son rôle de faire ce qui était le mieux pour eux.

-Je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi ?

Ole observa ces yeux noirs de détermination avec admiration et affection ; il était dingue du regard de Pogba, car on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, dès que tu comprenais ses iris. Là maintenant, il ne voyait pas juste la colère, mais aussi l’incompréhension, la douleur, la peur, l’incertitude… La situation avec Mourinho se passait tellement mal, que ça avait laissé des marques à Paul.

-Bien sûr que si, Paul. Je ne peux pas juste me reposer sur mes quinze meilleurs joueurs à chaque fois, c’est stupide et pas stratégique.

Les yeux noirs se remplirent d’eau la seconde suivante, alors qu’il sentait que Pogba utilisait tout ce qu’il avait en lui pour ne pas le toucher, pour ne pas se raccrocher à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, trop de choses étaient en jeu pour ça.

-Pourquoi Rashy, Anthony et Rom, alors ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Le désir de prouver ce qu’il valait, de montrer qu’il pouvait faire de grandes choses, qu’il n’était pas un poids dans son équipe… Ole avait compris très rapidement que Pogba ne cherchait pas l’aval des autres joueurs, mais seulement celui de son entraîneur ; et ça lui brisait le cœur de réaliser que son prédécesseur l’avait affamé d’attention sans raison.

-Ils auront un rôle de soutien, et contrairement à toi, ils n’ont pas fait le match en entier ; tu t’es beaucoup dépensé, Paul.

Paul se mordilla rageusement la lèvre en regardant droit devant, refusant cette réponse. Ole garda son soupir intérieurement, car il savait que cela braquait et oppressait Pogba de savoir qu’il n’était pas satisfait. A la place, il décida de se mettre en face de lui et posa ses mains sur le bureau, de part et d’autre de la taille du joueur, le gardant captif. L’air changea, tandis qu’il entendit le milieu offensif avaler sa salive.

Solskjaer savait qu’il jouait avec le feu, que ce qu’il faisait avec Paul n’était pas bien pour eux deux, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il aimait trop ce petit pour l’empêcher d’avoir ce qu’il voulait, pour oser lui dire non.

-Paul, tu sais que je fais ça pour le bien de l’équipe, pour _ton_ bien ? Tu es encore blessé, je n’ai pas envie d’empirer la chose, tu le sais, _min mester_  ?

Paul frissonna agréablement à cause du surnom, déglutissant avec impatience. La lueur de colère s’était éteinte, ne restaient plus que l’attente, la tendresse et la confiance. Il attendait la prochaine action de son entraîneur et Ole le voyait très bien.

Il aurait fallu qu’il soit aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre les attentes particulières de Paul, parce que c’était évident qu’il voulait son aval, qu’il voulait le rendre fier et lui faire plaisir. Ole ne pouvait résister à un regard aussi doux, qui lui demandait de prendre soin de lui, qui lui demandait si c’était assez bien pour lui.

En se penchant contre l’oreille de Paul, il souffla d’une voix grave :

-Tu es mon champion, _min mester_ , et je veux prendre soin de toi, tu sais ?

Paul hocha la tête sans répondre, mais sa respiration rapide était la seule chose audible dans le bureau. Ole souffla contre son oreille, déposa un baiser contre son cou et sourit en le sentant trembler d’excitation et de gêne. Le milieu offensif était conscient du moindre de ses gestes, attendant qu’on lui dise quoi faire, d’avoir l’autorisation de le toucher, tactile qu’il était.

Peu importe à quel point la situation l’amusait et lui faisait plaisir, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Solskjaer se redressa pour le libérer et plongea son regard dans celui perdu, demandeur et aimant de son joueur.

- _Min mester_ , sur la chaise.

Paul baissa les yeux, « Oui coach. » et obéit. En toute honnêteté, Ole avait vraiment été surpris la première fois qu’il avait vu ce côté-là de Paul.

Il l’avait observé évoluer au sein de Man United, avait suivi la coupe du monde avec attention et le voyait dans le vestiaire avant chaque match : Paul était un leader. Dès ses premières sélections en U16, il était sorti du lot : toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses coéquipiers, s’assurant que tout le monde soit à l’aise, faisant le relais entre les coachs et les jeunes pour faire valoir leurs pensées, présent pour les discours d’encouragement avant un match, motiver son équipe dans les vestiaires…

Ole comprenait pourquoi Mourinho l’avait mis en capitaine à un moment : il en avait l’étoffe.

La parole de Paul comptait dans le vestiaire auprès des nouveaux arrivants et de ceux plus jeunes que lui. Les plus âgés le respectaient, parce qu’il leur montrait du respect, leur prouvait chaque jour qu’ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Quand il y avait des conflits, les gars venaient parfois demander l’avis de Paul pour régler le problème.

Pogba était une force de la nature, ne rendait de compte à personne, se levait et assumait tout ce qu’il faisait. C’était clairement le capitaine dans le vestiaire.

Mais dès qu’il faisait face à son coach, les choses changeaient : il devenait tellement obéissant, docile et malléable. Il laissait Ole lui faire tout ce qu’il voulait, se réjouissait de la moindre tape dans le bras, du plus petit compliment, cherchant à avoir toute son attention.

Qui était Ole pour refuser ?

Solskjaer plaça sa main droite sur le sommet de la chaise, à côté de la tête de Paul, mit son genou gauche dans l’espace entre les deux jambes de Paul. Il s’abaissa à chuchoter dans son oreille :

-Je veux ton bien, _min mester_ , tu le sais ?

Paul hocha frénétiquement la tête, toujours sans parler. Dans ces moments, Paul semblait perdre l’usage de sa voix, attendant seulement des instructions, qu’on lui dise ce qu’on attendait, qu’on prenne soin de lui et qu’on lise entre ses lignes ; Ole était devenu excellent au Pog-langage.

-Bien, continua-t-il en se redressant. Enlève ton bas.

Tout en regardant Solskjaer dans les yeux, le joueur souleva ses fesses pour pouvoir descendre son short d’entrainement et son boxer d’un seul coup et tira sur son maillot pour dévoiler son membre. Il n’était pas complètement dur, mais l’effet qu’Ole avait sur lui le surprenait parfois.

-Continues, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu sais ce que je veux voir, _min mester_.

Paul geignit doucement tout en descendant sa main jusqu’à son membre, qu’il commence à branler. Ole sentit un mouvement dans son ventre en entendant le premier gémissement de Pogba, vite suivi d’autres. Il lui avait fait comprendre dès la première fois qu’il pouvait se montrer bruyant s’il voulait, si c’était ce qui le mettait à l’aise, parce que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire. Il aimait chacun de ses bruits, de ses plaintes, de ses couinements, tout.

-Plus vite, ordonna-t-il.

Baissant la tête sous le regard pénétrant de son coach, Paul accéléra le mouvement avec des râles de plaisir. Ole aimait vraiment ces bruits, qui contrastaient avec l’attitude docile de Paul.

-Tu vas jouir pour moi, min mester ? » Quand Paul hocha la tête, toujours sans parler, Ole déposa un baiser contre son cou, mordilla la chair offerte, s’attirant un petit cri surpris de plaisir, puis revint à son oreille, « Alors arrête. »

Paul redressa la tête pour l’observer sans comprendre, perdu de la suite des événements, se demandant où il avait bien pu faire une erreur pour le décevoir, mais Ole se contenta de se relever sans rien ajouter. Prenant tout son temps, il alla ouvrir un tiroir dans son bureau, prit un paquet de mouchoir et revint s’appuyer contre le meuble, pile devant Paul.

Sa main n’avait pas bougé, son regard était voilé par le plaisir et l’attente, sa bouche entrouverte appelait à la luxure, et son air vulnérable lui donnait envie de le tourmenter. C’était exactement ce qu’il allait faire, d’ailleurs : il sortit un mouchoir, qu’il déposa sur la jambe de Paul, en s’agenouillant devant lui. L’effet fut immédiat, il écarta davantage les cuisses, la respiration plus vite et eut un mouvement de hanche involontaire.

-Coach, geignit-il comme un appel à l’aide.

De sa main droite, il caressa la joue de Paul, ses lèvres pulpeuses qu’il voulait dévergonder, puis descendit sur sa nuque.

-Tu comprends quand je te dis de te branler sans jouir, Pogba ? C’est ce qu’on va faire.

Son regard se remplit automatiquement de surprise et son expression se déconfit ; il semblait au bord de la panique. Ole savait que Paul n’aimait pas qu’il l’appelle par son nom quand ils étaient aussi proches, pas quand il ne disait Pogba que lorsqu’il était sérieux ou contrarié par son joueur.

-Que – Mais coach – Pourquoi ? Je ne – Qu’est-ce que – Tu –

Ole posa son index contre sa bouche voluptueuse pour l’inciter à garder le silence, puis força doucement le passage pour rencontrer les dents d’ivoire. Il joua avec sa langue chaude et humide, regardant avec délectation la soumission du numéro Six, toujours prêt à le laisser faire ce qu’il voulait sur cette partie de son corps ; Ole était certain que Paul serait magnifique autour de son membre. Par réflexe, Paul recommença à bouger sa main au sud.

- _Min mester_ , » Il sentit le garçon frissonner à l’entente de son surnom. « Un bon coach prendra soin de tous ses joueurs, pas juste d’un, est-ce que j’ai raison ? »

Paul plongea son regard innocent dans le sien, avant de hocher timidement la tête, incapable de parler à cause de la phalange dans sa bouche, continuant de jouer avec. Il gémit tant bien que mal, puis arrêta le mouvement de sa main.

-Un bon coach va s’assurer de faire jouer toute son équipe et qu’ils soient tous bien reposés, non ? » A nouveau, il confirma. « Et un bon coach entend ses joueurs, prend en considération ce qu’ils disent, mais aura le dernier mot, vrai ? »

A contre cœur cette fois et le regard triste, Paul hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Merde, il avait fait remonter les souvenirs douloureux de son prédécesseur, il ne voulait pas ça. Ole s’abaissa encore plus pour trouver son regard, ne disant rien tant que ce n’était pas le cas. Quand Paul accepta de le confronter, Ole parla avec douceur :

-Je veux prendre soin de toute mon équipe et les faire jouer, Paul, pas seulement toi. Tu dois te reposer, car le prochain match est contre Tottenham et j’aurais besoin de toi, _Min mester_.

Paul lâcha un loin râle de plaisir, car c’était exactement ce qu’il fallait pour l’exciter à son maximum ; parler de foot en le complimentant et en jouant avec sa langue, orgasme assuré. Mais Paul savait ce qu’il attendait, alors il se retint de jouir.

-Un bon joueur demande ou exige des réponses ? 

La compréhension se fit de suite lire dans le regard du joueur, puisqu’il savait pourquoi son coach agissait ainsi. Ole retira le doigt de sa bouche, mais caressa sa joue.

-Il demande.

S’il y avait une chose que ne changeait pas peu importe les circonstances, c’était ça : Pogba assumait toujours ses choix. Une coupe ratée, une erreur de jeu, une réaction disproportionnée, une confrontation, Pogba assumait les conséquences de ses actes sans fléchir. Pas de balbuties, de bégaiements, ou d’hésitation.

-Un bon joueur accepte les décisions du coach et _demande_ des explications s’il n’est pas satisfait, vrai ? » Paul hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu as été un bon joueur, Pogba ? »

-Non.

-Non, qui ?

-Non, coach.

-Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire.

Paul activa sa main droite autour de son membre, son attention sur son coach. Ole prit la main gauche de Pogba dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien, lui montrer qu’il était là, même s’il ne le touchait pas.

-Tu sais que je ne te mettrai jamais sur le banc ou hors-jeu pour te punir, pas vrai ?

Il n’avait pas envie que Paul accepte tout ce qu’il fasse pour cette crainte. Il n’était pas Mourinho, il ne voulait pas le convoquer à un match pour le forcer à être aux premières loges de sa punition, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C’était horrible et irrespectueux, il n’oserait jamais lui faire autant de mal, Paul était son joueur, son champion, son _mester_. Il devait lui faire confiance là-dessus, jamais il ne mélangerait ce qu’il passait hors et sur le terrain.

Paul serra sa main avec force, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma pour retenir une plainte et arrêta de bouger celle qui tenait son membre. Il déglutit, noyé dans le plaisir, puis battit des paupières et lui offrit un sourire.

-Oui, je sais, » répondit-il avec une petite voix. « Oui je sais », cette fois c’était en français.

Paul parlait couramment anglais, italien et français, et maitrisait bien l’espagnol. Peu importe la langue, il savait et pouvait s’exprimer comme il le souhaitait. Il était doué avec les mots, connaissait l’impact qu’il pouvait avoir et jamais la langue ne serait un frein. Il était confortable avec ces quatre langues. Lorsqu’il voulait montrer sa confiance absolue à Solskjaer, il lui répondait en français. Toujours des choses simples, évidentes, parce qu’ils se comprenaient, se faisaient confiance et étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Ole lui-même murmurait des compliments dans le creux de son oreille en norvégien, avec affection et tendresse.

-Bien, _min mester_.

Ole descendit son regard sur le membre délaissé et revint sur les yeux de Paul. Le message fut compris immédiatement, car Paul recommença à bouger sa main, mordillant sa lèvre pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Cette vision aurait raison de lui, c’était terrible.

Solskjaer n’avait même dit combien de temps il devrait faire ça, mais Paul ne lui posait pas de questions et obéissait, car il savait qu’il le méritait et Ole savait qu’il aimait se faire tourmenter ainsi. Malgré son regard suppliant, il n’allait pas lui dire d’arrêter maintenant.

-Coach, l’appela-t-il d’une voix cassée. Coach, parle-moi. Please.

Voici une autre chose qui ne changeait chez Pogba : il ne supportait pas le silence. C’était aussi une chose qu’il avait appris : il aimait recevoir des compliments. Le Six arrêtait de parler dans ces moments et aimait qu’on lui parle gentiment, qu’on lui fasse l’amour avec des mots, sentir l’autre personne présente avec lui. Il appréciait qu’on prenne soin de lui, comme une mignonne petite chose fragile, malgré ce à quoi il ressemblait physiquement.

Serrant leurs mains jointes, Ole accéda à sa requête :

- _Min mester_ , je veux prendre soin de toi, tu veux bien ? Parce que tu es le meilleur, j’ai envie de t’offrir le monde sur un plateau d’argent. Tu mérites tout ce qu’il y a de plus beau au monde, _min mester_.

Paul geignit de plaisir, tout en serrant son membre pour s’empêcher de jouir. Le _sweet talk_ était l’énorme point faible de Paul, il était tellement sensible à ça que la tâche confiée devenait plus difficile, mais il aimait trop entendre de belles paroles pour pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Ole se demandait s’il pourrait un jour tenter le _dirty talk_ avec Pogba, mais ça serait compliqué : le jeune homme était trop doux dans ces moments pour totalement apprécier la chose. La confiance entre eux était encore jeune, sans doute dans quelques semaines ou mois, ce serait envisageable, mais certainement pas maintenant.

-Coach, je t’en prie…

Paul se mordait la lèvre avec force, demandant la permission pour n’importe quoi ; jouir, être touché, entendre d’autres choses, tout ou peut-être rien. Ole n’allait pas arrêter de le taquiner maintenant :

-Je t’ai apporté un mouchoir, n’est-ce pas ? Tu dois t’en servir, ce serait dommage de tout salir, tu ne crois pas ?

Paul se branla encore, tout en serrant sa main dans celle de Solskjaer, puis plongea un regard mouillé dans celui ferme de son coach. Le voilà, cette expression qui donnait envie à Ole de retourner Paul contre un bureau et de le prendre jusqu’à ce qu’il est pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Coach, je… Mes mains sont…

Paul ne voulait clairement pas lâcher sa main, puisque depuis qu’ils avaient commencé ce petit jeu entre eux, il avait toujours joui en le tenant de la sorte. Il était temps de sortir de sa zone de confort.

-Tu as été un mauvais joueur, tu jouiras sans mes mains. Peux-tu le faire, Paul ?

Bien sûr qu’il pouvait, mais il avait du mal à sortir de sa zone de confort, c’était à Ole de l’aider, alors il continua :

-Imagine ça : tu arrives devant la zone de but, un équipier à gauche, un équipier à droite, mais pris par les joueurs adverses. Devant le gardien, un défenseur. Qu’est-ce que tu fais pour marquer ?

Paul n’arrivait pas à réfléchir, pas quand un regard de son coach sur son membre lui rappelait sa tâche. Comment faire, il pouvait tenter un passage en force, mais s’il ratait ? Il était bon, mais ce n’était pas ce que le coach attendait comme réponse. Il voulait du jeu en équipe, des passes décisives, plutôt que des tirs directs incertains.

Il gémit de surprise en sentant des lèvres sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses et ouvrit les yeux : son coach était à genoux devant lui, autoritaire malgré sa position, et attendant qu’il trouve la bonne combinaison, tout en caressant sa peau de sa main libre.

-Feinte… Je feinte à droite pour qu’ils me suivent, et je centre sur le joueur de gauche.

Ole parut satisfait et ajouta : « Tu n’as pas besoin de les sentir pour savoir qu’ils sont là. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, _min mester_  ? »

Pogba ferma les yeux, avant de lâcher la main de son entraîneur. Il prit le mouchoir pour le mettre au-dessus de son membre, qu’il continuait de branler. Aussitôt la paume tiède d’Ole se posa sur sa cuisse en soutien émotionnel. Derrière ses paupières, il voyait la situation parfaitement claire : il dribblait sur la droite pour attirer les autres sur lui et faire croire à un tir direct. Ses équipiers étaient là avec lui, _son coach_ était là avec lui, il n’avait rien à craindre.

Un baiser le fit tressauter alors qu’il sentait son corps fondre sous la douce torture. Il ne retint pas un bruyant râle de plaisir quand le coach suça sa peau pour le marquer. Ses entrailles allaient fondre, il était en chaleur, c’était insupportable mais si bon. Heureusement que Solskjaer maintenait ses cuisses ouvertes, puisqu’il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour calmer ce qu’il ressentait.

S’il ouvrait les yeux, il savait qu’il allait jouir, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il respira pour s’aérer la tête et calmer les étoiles qu’il voyait. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

-Min mester, » Ole attendit quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Paul de redescendre et de se concentrer sur lui. Quand leur regard se trouvèrent, il poursuivit : « Jouis pour moi. »

La seconde suivante, il sentit Paul trembler de la tête au pied en gémissant, sans peur de se faire entendre, imaginant Rashy, Jesse, Rome ou Anthony marquer sur sa passe. Ole sourit à cette vision magnifique, content d’en être la source, de voir son champion aussi beau et vulnérable.

Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait voir ça, qui pouvait prendre soin de lui. Ole pensait vraiment ce qu’il avait dit plus tôt : Paul méritait vraiment tout ce qu’il y avait de plus beau, de meilleur. Et il ferait en sorte qu’il l’ait, parce que c’était son rôle de coach et que Paul était son champion.

_Hans mester._

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
